


Seven Days

by twistingsands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, Gen, Mature Stiles, One Shot, POV Stiles, POV Third Person, Sassy Stiles, Scott and Sheriff are peripheral characters, Season/Series 01, Short, Smart Stiles, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500, or at least more mature than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingsands/pseuds/twistingsands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sets his plan into motion a week earlier. Everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to write some Stiles. And I think Stiles would be a way better werewolf than Scott.

This is the most exciting thing to happen in Beacon Hills sense ever. Stiles can hardly believe it. Stiles can also hardly believe that the one time there's real adventure to be had, Scott is spending the weekend with this grandparents.

 

Unbelievable. Seriously, Scott? _Seriously?_

 

The woods are pleasantly cool this time of night. Moss is springy beneath his sneakers, and Stiles' flashlight is a reassuring weight in his palm. This is the most action the object has ever seen – before tonight the most daring activity the light source had been a part of was reading a book past lights out. Stiles is sure that if his flashlight was alive, it would be pretty psyched.

 

He's been walking aimlessly for about an hour. He hasn't run into anyone, and with the time to think, Stiles feels bad about his excitement over the death of a young woman. The tinny voice on the other end of the line had said female, probably early twenties. Aren't those supposed to be the best years of your life?

 

Given time to think, Stiles is – even to himself – surprisingly mature. He turns to head back towards his car. He doesn't want to risk finding the body and in one fell swoop messing up the crime scene, this woman's chance at justice, and her friends/family's chance at knowing why she's dead. His dad's a great Sheriff – he'll find her and figure out what happened.

 

As he turns, the beam of the flashlight passes over something that _definitely isn't trees_.

 

Unbelievable. Seriously, Stiles? _Seriously?_

 

His life. What _even_.

 

* * *

 

 

Long story short, it's like this:

 

It's less than a week till the start of school. Scott's on his way back from visiting his grandparents a few states over, Stiles' dad is wondering when animals started tearing bodies in two and then just leaving them to rot, and Stiles is a werewolf.

 

He decidedly does _not_ mention that last part when a bored Scott (who does not appreciate the awesomeness of road trips) texts _wats up?_

 

Because _hello_ , Stiles knows his superheroes. When secret identities are revealed, shit goes down and no one ends up happy (except, maybe, the villain).

 

So Stiles gets the happy dance out of the way (because _werewolf_ ). Then he keeps his trap shut, researches, and hides the whole thing.

 

And everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
